


Grim, Old Home

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Gimmauld Place challenge. Andromeda, 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim, Old Home

"Miss Black, Miss Narcissa," Uncle Orion greeted them.

Andromeda shivered. She wouldn't have come home for Christmas by choice. She preferred Christmas at Hogwarts to spending anytime with her father's brother in his house. 'Grim, old place' indeed.

Still, it was her last Christmas before she finished school and left her family for good.

"Bella," her uncle cooed.

She had always been the beloved niece.

Andromeda spied Sirius, all of twelve hiding behind the door into the library and waved. He waved back tentatively.

If she couldn't bare the house for a day, what would his childhood do to him?


End file.
